1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of an installation member to be installed to a vehicle outer panel, and a bolt retaining member and an attachment used therefor.
2. Background Art
As a structure of an installation member to be installed to a vehicle outer panel, the one in which a garnish (installation member) is installed to the outer panel of a vehicle by using a bolt is known (see, for example, the following patent document 1). In the installation structure, as shown in, for example, FIGS. 7 and 8, in many cases, a bolt retaining portion 110 is formed integrally with a garnish 100 so that the garnish 100 may be installed to the outer panel 130 by using a bolt 120 incorporated in the bolt retaining portion 110. On surfaces of the bolt retaining portion 110 and the bolt 120, a chrome or chromate plating film is formed to improve weather resistance and antirust effects so that the respective metallic plating films of the bolt retaining portion 110 and the bolt 120 may be in direct contact with each other. Therefore, in some cases, owing to the local cell action or the like due to a difference in ionization tendency of the plating metal, rust may develop on the bolt 120 and spread to the outer panel 130. To prevent the development of such rust, in the process of plating the garnish 100, an outer side surface 111, an insertion surface 112, and an inner side surface 113 of the bolt retaining portion 110 which come in contact with the bolt 120 are coated with a resist to make those surfaces 111 to 113 nonconductive, i.e., insulate them.